


One Shroud

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney scowled and pulled her coat over her head.





	One Shroud

I never created Stargirl.

Courtney scowled and pulled her coat over her head when her stepfather announced he was going to protect her in every battle.

THE END


End file.
